In a vehicle having a dynamo-electric machine mounted thereon, a Power Control Unit (PCU) for electric devices such as the dynamo-electric machine, a storage device, and so on is provided. Since the PCU includes an inverter circuit being activated at high voltage and high power and performing power conversion, a cooler configured to circulate a cooling medium and extract heat is used for cooling the same. Since the PCU is mounted on the vehicle, the effect of impact in the event of collision needs to be taken into consideration.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a cooling flow path block of the PCU in an electric vehicle that includes a fin and hence is high in rigidity, whereby an impact-absorbing effect upon collision of the vehicle may be reduced. Therefore, there is disclosed a configuration in which the cooling flow path block is divided into two parts, which are connected with a joint member having low rigidity. With this configuration, the impact upon collision of the vehicle can be received effectively by an essentially crushable zone.
Patent Document 2 discloses a mounting configuration of auxiliary components for a vehicle, where an inverter is arranged in front of a suspension tower having high rigidity obliquely in plan view and supporting the inverter with a locking rod. It is described therein that when the impact is applied, the inverter is prevented from moving rearward and is rotated in the direction of the vehicle width in the direction along a toe board, which is a partitioning portion with respect to a vehicle cabin, by being guided by the suspension tower, whereby application of an impact on the toe board can be avoided.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2006-82570    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2001-97052